


Survival Strategies and Interior Design by alocalband [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of Survival Strategies and Interior Design by alocalband</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival Strategies and Interior Design by alocalband [Podfic]

**Title** : Survival Strategies and Interior Design  
**Author** : alocalband  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
**Character** : Derek/Stiles  
**Rating** : General Audiences  
**Warnings** : Author chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** : t takes Derek a lot longer than it should to realize what Stiles is doing.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/381885)  
**Length** 0:31:12  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Survival%20Strategies%20and%20Interior%20Design.mp3)  
43 MB


End file.
